


Daffodils

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of bad stuff happening, daffodils, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Daffodils

Look, honey, daffodils!” Patton said, pointing out the bright yellow flowers that had started growing in his and Logan’s front yard. The two had moved in together in September of last year, so it was a pleasant surprise to see daffodils blooming.

Logan smiled, loving how excited Patton was. “I see them. Someone must have planted them before we moved in.”

“Gosh, it’s always nice to see such happy flowers. Reminds you that there’s still good in the world.”

“I don’t need daffodils to know that, I have you.”

Patton blushed and hugged Logan, hiding his face in his chest. Logan laughed, holding his boyfriend close


End file.
